


thicker than water

by justLo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post 2x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justLo/pseuds/justLo
Summary: The much anticipated Meet The Parents dinner.Not to be confused as a part 2 to my other story "forever and ever (amen)."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I might need to see a doctor to get these freaking people out of my head.

After the infamous Farmer’s Market Incident, Carlos makes a silent vow to himself to start working on his issues with his parents. It’s funny, because while obviously important, the subject was never something he wanted to press. He’d been honest with TK: he wanted to tread lightly. The only thing worse than a strained relationship with his parents is a lack of one at all- that simply isn’t something he could handle.

The thing is, being with TK has changed his perspective on a lot. Carlos realizes now how vital being open about his identity is for his own mental health, and that includes sharing it with his parents.

More than anything else though, he wants to show off TK. Like, Carlos is so freaking _proud_ to have the firefighter as his own- to love and be loved in return with a vigor he’s never before known and by someone who literally makes his life brighter and better in every way. TK is worth all the rough stuff that comes with his family situation, and the fact that he’s willing to go at Carlos’s speed only makes him that much more sure that this needs to happen.

Plus, now that they’re officially living together, it’s going to be difficult to hide before long.

So, he brings it up one Sunday a month or so later at Tia Lucy’s. Pulls his parents into a private corner and says he’s been seeing someone special and wants to introduce them. And yes, it’s awkward, but after only a few moments his mother is offering to cook and his dad, while obviously slightly uncomfortable, doesn’t protest.

It takes another six weeks before they finally nail down a date to go and have dinner with Carlos’s parents. It’s not that they try to avoid it, but between both his and TK’s busy and constantly unpredictable work schedules, plus Mr. and Mrs. Reyes’s own life events and the ever changing pandemic, a month and a half isn’t too shabby all things considered.

“You’re sure you’re okay about all this?” Carlos checks for the umpteenth time that Friday evening as they roll along the highway.

“Babe, I’m good.” TK responds easily. “Are _you_ sure? Because I can make up a work emergency like _that._ ” He snaps his fingers. “No hard feelings. I promise.”

Carlos takes a deep breath and focuses on the road before him. “Yes, I’m sure.” He answers. “I’m slightly anxious, but I want this.” He glances quickly over at TK. “I want the three most important people in my life to know each other.”

TK squeezes his upper arm affectionately. “Alright, but if you want to dip out early just send me the signal and we’ll bail.”

They arrive at his parents’ ranch not long after, sharing a quick kiss in the car before exiting the vehicle and heading up to the front porch. Only a few moments after ringing the bell, the door swings open and Andrea Reyes smiles at them both.

“Carlitos.” She greets, giving her son a hug before stepping forward and warmly offering her hand to TK. “Andrea Reyes. You must be TK.”

Carlos lets out a mental sigh of relief. He’d made sure to hammer in at least a few key details when setting this up, having no desire to recreate their last encounter.

“Yes ma’am. TK Strand, it’s nice to meet you.” TK accepts the handshake and smiles brightly, passing forward the bouquet of wildflowers he’d insisted on bringing along. “These are for you.”

“Thank you, TK. This wasn’t at all necessary but I won’t say they aren’t beautiful.” Andrea accepts the flowers and leads them inside, taking their jackets and then directing them to the kitchen. Instantly both men are hit with an abundance of delicious smells, which bring Carlos many fond memories from childhood and damn near cause TK’s mouth to water.

“Gabriel is out in the stables. He should be in any minute.” Andrea announces, already unwrapping the bouquet and grabbing a vase from a cabinet. “I hope the drive wasn’t too bad.”

“Same as always, mami.” Carlos says with a chuckle. Some things never change.

TK glances around the kitchen. “Your house is gorgeous, Mrs. Reyes.”

“Andrea, please. Mrs. Reyes is my mother-in-law.” The older woman corrects, though she does so with a smile that makes it clear she isn’t bothered. “And thank you, that’s very kind of you to say. It’s not much, but it’s home.” She steps back from the counter and places the vase of flowers in the center of the table, clearly pleased.

“It definitely beats the tiny apartments I grew up in.” TK assures her.

“You’re not a native Texan.” It isn’t posed as a question, but a statement as Carlos’s father enters through the back door. Removing his cowboy hat, he places it on the hook by the door and offers TK his hand.

“No, sir. New York City, born and raised.” TK meets him for a firm shake, his eye contact never wavering from the man in front of him. “TK Strand.”

“Gabriel Reyes.” His father says gruffly, almost a bit surprised as he adds, “Strong grip.”

Carlos jumps in at this moment, giving his dad a brief hug.

“Hi papa. It’s good to see you. You look good.”

This seems to relax Gabriel slightly.

“I’m just excited for an excuse to eat a real meal for once.”

“I feed you plenty!” his mother cries in outrage, making the older man huff. Clearly, though, he knows better than to argue and chooses to hold his tongue, while both TK and Carlos do their best not to chuckle.

“Anyway, dinner is just about ready if you three want to have a seat at the table.” She announces.

“Can I help with anything?” TK asks, though his mother quickly waves away the offer.

“Absolutely not. You’re a guest.”

“You won’t win this one.” Carlos mutters quietly, nodding for TK to follow him to the table. He lets out a small sigh of relief when he sees the two places sat together on one side of the dining room table. Just being closer to TK and within reach eases his nerves significantly. The ironic thing, Carlos realizes, is that this fact extends beyond his parents’ home and in to life in general. But that’s something to ponder another time.

“Is water okay or would you prefer something else?” Andrea questions, placing a pitcher of ice water on the table. “We have alcohol or iced tea, or orange juice-”

“Water is great, thanks.” TK says quickly, giving the woman a smile. “It’s so hot out lately, I feel like I’m always thirsty.”

Gabriel snorts. “Welcome to Texas.”

Andrea finishes setting several dishes on the table and gestures to the spread, signifying everyone to dig in. TK makes sure to take some of everything, not even to be polite but simply because it all looks and smells amazing.

“This meal is delicious, Mrs. Reyes.” TK compliments after a few moments of eating, making the woman smile.

“Thank you, TK. You know Carlitos isn’t half bad in the kitchen either.”

“His tamales are the second best I’ve ever had.” Gabriel adds, shooting his wife a wink and making her blush just slightly.

“Has he cooked for you yet?”

“Many times. He’s very talented.” TK says with a nod. “It’s a nice change of pace from my dad’s health food. Or my own pathetic attempts.”

“Let’s just say it’s a good thing TK works for the fire department.” Carlos teases. “He’s been known to burn water.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad! I can make pancakes!” his boyfriend defends himself. “…although admittedly not much else.”

Mrs. Reyes chuckles. “We all have different skills. I’m sure your pancakes are great.” She says kindly.

“We’re all really lucky at the 126. Carlos has brought food over on several occasions.” TK tells them. “Between him and my buddy Judd’s wife, Grace, we’ve gotten spoiled with good meals.”

“My son in a fire house. I can’t imagine it.” Gabriel murmurs. “You must be pretty special, TK.”

“He is.” Carlos says quickly, squeezing TK’s leg briefly under the table.

Andrea looks between them for a moment and then speaks up.

“How long have you two been together?”

Carlos glances at the man next to him. “Nine months?” he checks, causing TK to nod.

“Almost ten, officially. Before that we were sort of…”

“Figuring things out.” Carlos supplies. “We didn’t want to rush in to anything.”

“That was mostly on me.” TK admits. “I was dealing with a lot when my dad and I first moved here. Carlos was very patient.”

Carlos smiles. “You were worth the wait.” He says quietly.

Gabriel glances at the two of them briefly.

“Sounds serious,” he observes.

Letting out a deep breath, Carlos nods.

“It is.”

His father nods, setting down his fork and turning to TK. “So what about your intentions?”

“Dad-” Carlos starts, already horrified, but TK grabs his hand and cuts him off.

“No, it’s fine. It’s a totally fair question.” He stares both Mr. and Mrs. Reyes firmly in the eye as he speaks with confidence. “Carlos is the best thing to ever happen to me,” He declares. “He’s smart and he’s funny and he’s so incredibly kind. He treats me far better than I deserve, which isn’t a putdown on myself, it’s just the truth.” He says quickly, before Carlos can jump in to argue.

“I’m not certain of a lot of things in life. I don’t have a ton of answers. But I know I was meant to be a first responder. I was meant to follow in the footsteps of a truly incredible father. I was meant to wind up in Austin and I was meant love your son.” He says simply. “He’s a good person and he deserves the very best. And I promise I’m going to do everything in my power to be that for him, as long as he’ll have me.”

Carlos stares at him in shock for a moment. “Ty…” he breathes, but TK’s gaze doesn’t waver from Carlos’s parents.

“That… is all we’ve ever wanted.” His mother finally murmurs, accepting her husband’s offered hand and squeezing.

It takes a minute of bated silence, but eventually hid dad gives a solitary nod.

“I guess that makes you okay in my book.” He decides, “For a firefighter.”

At this, the tension seems to break, causing everyone in the room to chuckle and TK to happily announce, “I’ll take that.”

From there they talk a bit more about TK’s life in New York; what it was like growing up in a big city completely different than Austin and some of the crazy things he’s seen even outside of calls. Overall Mr. and Mrs. Reyes are intrigued, but also very certain they won’t be making any trips to the Big Apple any time soon (though the idea of seeing a Broadway show does seem to bring a spark to Andrea’s eye- TK makes a mental note to keep an eye out for upcoming shows at Broadway Across America in Houston once the pandemic finally ends). TK tells them about Owen and Gwyn and the 126, he and Carlos even sharing a few a few stories about various calls they’ve worked on together.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, enjoying cake and coffee and lighter subjects like the latest episodes of _Jeopardy_ and The Reyes’s nosey neighbor up the road, Mrs. Flores, and her six cats. Much to Carlos’s horror, his mother breaks out the baby book and TK delights in seeing not only baby photos, but the dreaded teen phase (“And you say I wear tight shirts!” TK cackles, pulling out his phone to snap his own copies, which will no doubt wind up plastered somewhere in the firehouse by Paul).

By the evening’s end they exchange hugs on the porch, Gabriel surprising everyone when he pulls TK in for a quick embrace and murmurs a quiet word in his ear. TK nods, responding in earnest before stepping back to let Carlos say goodbye to his father. They promise to make plans to see each other again soon, and before long Carlos and TK are back in the car heading towards home.

“Okay, I have to ask,” Carlos finally blurts when they cross through the threshold of their place, “What did he say to you?”

TK smiles shyly and removes his jacket. “He told me to take care of you.” He confesses. “I told him I can’t think of anything I want more.”

“You’re incredible.” Carlos tells him. “Seriously, you don’t realize how much this means to me.”

“Babe, they’re your family.” TK says simply. “That means they’re my family too. I mean, if you want that.”

Carlos nods. “I do. I want all of it.” He promises, meeting his boyfriend by the stairs and grabbing his hands. “I want you and your family and the team, and even my crazy family too. I want everything and I want it with you.”

TK chuckles. “Okay, okay. Don’t go pulling out a ring on me, Reyes.”

Carlos pauses. Clearly he knows TK is just playing around, but the question makes him wonder.

“Ever? Or…?”

For a moment TK just stares at him, and Carlos can almost see the wheels turning in his mind. The real kicker, though, is that surprisingly TK doesn’t seem at all put off by the question.

Biting his bottom lip, the firefighter finally responds,

“…give me another year.”

Carlos beams at him. “I can do a year.” He promises. He’ll wait forever if he has to.

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, hearts racing as they both picture the future.

“Okay,” TK corrects, “Maybe more like six months.”

Carlos grins. “Whatever you want. We already have forever.”

**_end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for the continued support! It means EVERYTHING and more. ❤


End file.
